Interjections
by cherry valence
Summary: I will fall. It was supposed to be a quiet night in, and Oliver doesn't like surprises. Olicity, with a touch of Roy/Thea


Interjections

 _I Will Fall_

….

Summary: Not a fan of surprises

Note: Working on getting back into the ring after a few years away from writing Arrow fic. Thanks to everyone who has ever supported my work.

...

Felicity sighed, she was so happy to be home. She ran her hand through her hair, loosening some tangled waves.

"Slippers first, hairbrush next…" she muttered to herself.

She had a vision for her night. Oliver was back home with her before the crack of dawn, and in a good mood to boot. They didn't need to be anywhere in the morning. They had the couch and a bottle of Chianti calling their names.

"Don't forget about the fireplace!" Felicity called down the stairs, suddenly remembering. "It's cold in here."

"I've got it." Oliver called back.

She could almost hear the roll of his eyes. Like he would remember these kinds of things if he didn't have her to remind him? Felicity smiled, and shook her head. This was the perfect night to just _be_. She felt like they hadn't had many nights like this since they came back from Ivy Town.

At the door to the bedroom, she tugged the heels off of her feet. She blamed her mother; Donna had not instilled the ideas of reasonable footwear into her mind as an impressionable young child. She slipped the straps over her hands, thinking about taking them out of the rotation for a little while, her feet were killing her.

She pushed the door open with her foot and screamed in stunned surprise.

"Felicity!" She heard Oliver yell.

She knew she had about 2.5 seconds until he was at the top of the stairs and ready to attack and that so was not the kind of mindset he should be in when he would out that his baby sister and protégé were doing something in their bed that might actually scar her for life.

Felicity slammed the door shut, hoping for Roy's sake that he had enough sense to put on pants.

"It's fine. I'm fine. It's fine." Felicity said, wondering that just maybe, if she babbled long enough he would forget and write it off. "I just..there was…its not…"

Felicity shook her head, this was rapidly approaching lie or die territory.

"Is there an actual sentence in there somewhere?" Oliver brushed his hands over her arms, "Are you sure? You look a little shaken up."

"Mouse." Felicity said the first thing that popped into her mind, somehow remembered that far away time when Oliver rescued her from the mouse in her office. "I saw a mouse."

Oliver reached past her to try and turn the knob and she let out a sound between a gasp and a scream.

"What are you doing?" Felicity said.

"I'm going to get rid of the mouse." Oliver told her, giving her a look like it was obvious. "Unless you want it to take up residence here?"

"Oh...well...it doesn't seem fair to evict it so suddenly." Felicity swallowed, "Due warning, and course and...the wine will get warm."

"You're hiding something." Oliver said, narrowing his eyes at her.

He was good, Felicity sighed. Too good. It was almost impossible to keep a secret from him.

Felicity fidgeted, trying to be very careful not to move away from the door. She really was just doing this to protect him, and everyone involved.

"Well yes….but you hid being the arrow for...oh, a while so this balances out." Felicity nodded her head, "It averages, it's all averages.."

She sounded like a lunatic, and a crazy person, she did realize this and yet she still continued on this path.

"Besides, we have such a nice night planned, and no one likes surprises, so they?"

"No, I'm not a fan." Oliver said.

Deftly, he reached around her and pushed the door open.

As soon as he did, Felicity had the distinct impression that he regretted it.

Inside the room, Felicity glimpsed Thea in her underwear rifling through the bedspread, apparently looking for her clothes. Roy had apparently found pants at the very least and was helping her.

"What is going on?"

They both froze. Felicity though for a moment how it was funny, these two people who were grown adults, almost immediately shamed by him. It reminded her of that long ago time, Oliver's mouth set in a thin line as he came back after rescuing Roy watching them on the camera getting close and comfortable at Verdant.

"God, this is a million times worse." she mumbled under her breath.

Oliver swung around so quickly, it almost gave her whiplash. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, and she tried to find the words.

"She isn't dressed." Oliver said, in the way he would pronounce that he'd been shot with one of his own arrows. "What are they doing in there?"

"Should I really spell it out for you?" Felicity asked him, "Because, I was trying to keep it for you for your own good."

"So you knew about this?" Oliver asked her.

"Did I okay…" Felicity gestured in the direction of their bedroom. "Are you insane? We sleep in that bed."

"Thea. Roy." Oliver gritted his teeth, "Downstairs."

"Well, I could," Thea said from the inside of the room, "However, I've lost my clothes."

Oliver looked to Felicity.

She couldn't help it, she really could almost laugh. And she thought the hardest part of their night had been chasing down the bad guy.

"I'll find her something." Felicity said, and then whispered in his ear, "You need a drink."

Oliver's frown left a deep crease on his face.

"I'm going downstairs." Oliver proclaimed.

"Okay." Felicity took a breath, hoping for the best and patted him on the shoulder.

Nothing a nice bottle of chianti wouldn't cure. And new sheets.

. . .

Roy's face was tinged pink when she looked at him.

"I'm sure that at some point this seemed like a good idea." Felicity told him, "I'm not sure when, but…."

She could hear banging and rustling noises downstairs. Felicity hoped to god he had found the wine and poured himself a drink, because he needed it.

"Also, you should probably go down there." Felicity suggested.

"Alone?"

Roy looked scared for a moment, it had been a long time since she'd seen that look on his face.

"Oh, he's not going to kill you." Thea said, "Ollie's being Ollie."

She rolled her eyes, "He's so serious. I thought Ivy Town chilled him out. Besides, like he doesn't realize that we have sex?"

"Please don't say that word in front of your brother." Roy said, lingering at the door. "Please hurry."

As he left, Felicity chuckled.

"He's probably right. You should avoid that word around him."

"I'm sorry," Thea said, "Laurel was home, and I knew it was empty here...or I thought so. It really was a slow night tonight, wasn't it?"

"It was," Felicity said. She tossed Thea a pair to sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Thea changed into the clothes quickly, not giving Felicity too much time to wonder what lecture Oliver had planned. She foresaw the angry hand motions though.

"I think you scared him for life." Felicity told her, almost sitting down on the bed before she decided better.

"Roy or Ollie?" Thea asked with a slight smile.

"Both." Felicity laughed.

"Ollie has always been like this." Thea said, taking a moment to brush her fingers through her hair. "He's so dramatic. Even before the island."

Felicity could imagine. She couldn't picture any version of Oliver that didn't love and protect his sister.

"Before he left," Thea told her, "he caught me in the gazebo with this boy, Shane, from school. I had a crush on him forever. Ollie stormed in there just after he kissed me-it was my first kiss, and he put the fear of god in Shane. I was so mad at him."

A sad smile crossed Thea's face.

"So mad. I told him that I hated him and I didn't ever want to see him ever again."

"He knew you never meant it." Felicity told her, looking up and seeing a sad look in her eyes.

"I know. It didn't mean much at the time though. It was the last thing I said to him before the boat went down."

Felicity gave her a hug, "Well at least he's not going anywhere ever again."

She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to have him in her life, and then lose him. She couldn't begin to imagine what that felt like.

"Yeah," Thea grinned, her eyes sparkling. "But I'd better check on Roy before I never see him again."

…

In the living room, there was dead silence.

As she looked closer, she saw that both of the men had glasses of wine. It seemed funny for a moment, Star City's vigilantes sitting back and enjoying a glass of wine. Felciity smiled but Oliver just had a grim look.

"Well, isn't this a nice night. We have some wine, and our friends." Felicity took the glass Oliver offered her.

"We need new sheets." Oliver said, without even the faintest trace of a smile.

"Ollie, let it go." Thea said, "We just borrowed the room. If you want to give me a spanking, get it over with."

"I...do not." Oliver told her.

"We should go." Roy interjected, looking at Thea.

She looked ready to argue the point, and he glanced to Oliver.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Well, there isn't a rush or anything." Felicity said, "We have plenty of wine, and Oliver is making...What _are_ you making?"

"Coq au vin." Oliver said, a brusque tone in his voice.

Felicity couldn't wait for that, she wondered if he remembered that has been her favorite dinner.

"We're going to go." Roy said, an uneasy tone in his voice. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Oliver said.

Felicity was confused, she expected some outrage, a lecture for his sister and Roy but not this abrupt removal of the pair.

"I guess we're going." Thea said, glancing at Felicity with a confused look. "I'll bring your clothes back tomorrow."

"We'll see you later, Speedy." Oliver said, walking them out and closing the door behind them.

As he closed them out, Felicity was perplexed.

"Oliver, is something wrong? He didn't even get his shirt."

"No." Oliver shook his head, "I'm sorry. I just had a certain idea of how we would spend tonight. I heard you scream, it worried me."

Felicity rested her hand on his arm, "Oliver, they're young, they were just having a little fun. It's just Roy and Thea. Let's have a couple of glasses of wine…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked at the table and saw next to the bottle a small, obvious black box.

"Oliver?"

"Like I said, I had a plan." Oliver smiled slightly, "Your favorite wine, your favorite dinner…"

Oliver sighed, and picked up the box, "I wanted it to be perfect, you know. You deserve perfect."

He opened up the box and showed it to her. Inside was a perfectly cut, large diamond ring with a beautiful white gold band.

"Oh my god." Felicity's eyes were wide.

She hadn't ever seen it coming, they were so good, they were happy-but she knew their life had changed, She knew how Oliver felt about what their lives were in Star City. She just never imagined that this would happen.

Oliver dropped down to one knee and took her hand, running his fingers over her hand.

"I love you, Felicity. Without you, I would be broken a hundred times over. I might even be dead. You are the bright light that has always pushed me to be a better man, a better person. I want you in my life forever. I want you by my side for the rest of my days."

Oliver smiled up at her, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh." Felicity was stunned.

She loved him with every part of her being. She liked him from the first day that she met him, and she loved him from the moment he promised her that if she ever needed anyone to talk about her day with, to talk to him.

"Yes." Felicity said, feeling her heart skip a beat.

She was tempted to list off every reason she's loved him, every moment he made her heart skip a beat, even from the moment that he told her she was remarkable.

"Just, yes?" a smile crossed his face as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I don't want to ruin the moment by babbling." Felicity said.

Oliver slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love your babble."

He pushed the hair out of her face, and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Felicity."

"I love you too." Felicity said, caught in this bubble of excitement and confusion.

She knew how difficult things would be. Their lives wouldn't be easy, or perfect but it was their lives and she believed that it would be wonderful. After all, they had everything ahead of them, and the worst behind them.


End file.
